Complémentaires
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - Antonin sait qu'il voit Poppy pour la dernière fois. Une dernière rencontre, une dernière confrontation, avant que leurs chemins se séparent pour toujours.


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !**

• **Mois : **Novembre  
• **Mangemort : **Antonin Dolohov

**Il a été en grande partie écrit pendant la Nuit d'HPF du 18 janvier, sur le thème "Amnésie", mais je l'ai pas mal retouché par la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un dimanche de novembre, gris, pluvieux, un vieil édifice religieux moldu abandonné, ouvert aux quatre vents… Et elle, à quelques pas de lui, qui l'observait sans chaleur aucune. Si Antonin devait illustrer le concept de spleen, c'était probablement ce jour qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, c'était il y a un an, quasiment jour pour jour, souffla Poppy en s'asseyant sur un banc à quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Je pensais sincèrement que ce serait la dernière fois. Tu t'en souviens ?

Antonin garda les yeux rivés vers un point flou, sur le mur face à lui, sans lui répondre. Cet endroit manquait cruellement de couleur, c'était d'une tristesse… Il savait que les Moldus n'étaient pas les gens les plus réjouissants qui soient, mais comment pouvait-on passer des heures dans ces endroits à espérer des miracles, le pardon, ou que savait-il encore comme ineptie ? Comment appelaient-ils cela déjà ? Une église…

— Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-il d'une voix brusque.

Il mentait. Il se souvenait d'absolument tout, mais il voyait bien la manœuvre de Poppy. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle essayait de le _remettre sur le droit chemin_, comme elle le disait si bien. De lui faire _entendre raison_. Comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Tu mens, répondit-elle, avec plus d'assurance que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Cet aplomb n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Elle n'était pas du genre émotive, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, dans son domaine. Lorsqu'on voyait défiler des malades et des blessés toute la journée, un moment venait où l'on apprenait à faire barrage aux émotions, pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué. Il n'y avait jamais entendu grand-chose. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'ils se complétaient assez bien, d'une façon ironique : elle, si pragmatique face au sang et à la mort ; lui, que rien n'exaltait davantage qu'une opération groupée contre des Moldus ou des sorciers traitres à leur sang.

Elle se leva et se mit à faire quelque pas dans l'église. Le froid de novembre pénétrait par les vitraux cassés, et la pluie tambourinait sur le toit. Elle aurait définitivement pu choisir un endroit plus hospitalier pour leurs retrouvailles…

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre une Bièraubeurre à Pré-au-Lard ? suggéra-t-il dans un soupir. On ne risquerait pas d'y perdre des orteils au moins…

— C'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on se revoie, alors c'est moi qui pose les conditions, rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

— Eh bien, j'imagine que ça file droit dans ton infirmerie, on ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours à Poudlard quand on est malade… marmonna-t-il.

— Ça n'a rien de très compliqué, les élèves sont moins stupides que toi, Antonin. Ils savent que lorsqu'ils vont mal, je peux les soigner, et ils me respectent pour cela. Toi, tu n'as jamais su le comprendre.

Antonin étouffa un rire sans joie.

— Parce que tu penses que je vais mal ? J'ai l'air d'être déprimé ? Fatigué ? Affaibli ? Je me porte mieux que je ne me suis jamais porté, Poppy, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

— Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on se revoie alors ? J'ai essayé pendant des mois de te contacter, de discuter avec toi, et tu as soigneusement esquivé toutes mes propositions. Quand je travaillais à Ste Mangouste, je pouvais facilement me libérer pour te voir, mais maintenant je suis à Poudlard, et à plein temps ! Je t'ai donné une chance, avant la rentrée, une dernière chance pour qu'on se voie. Pour que tu me dises que tu renonçais à tout ça, et tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est trop tard maintenant, Antonin.

— Si c'est trop tard, pourquoi as-tu accepté de me voir alors ?

Il savait pourquoi, il le savait très bien. Poppy était une amoureuse des causes perdues, et il était la sienne. Elle le lui avait dit une fois, et il n'avait jamais oublié cette phrase. Mais il se garderait bien de la lui rappeler. Il ne devait pas lui montrer l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Il devait lui laisser penser qu'elle n'avait pas compté, qu'il avait d'ores et déjà tout oublié de leur histoire. Elle s'imaginait sûrement qu'il avait espéré coucher avec elle une dernière fois, raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi un tel endroit pour leur rendez-vous, en espérant le décourager. Les murs glacés et les bancs en bois à moitié moisis faisaient certes un cadre peu propice aux étreintes.

Il esquissa cependant un bref sourire à la pensée que le simple fait de la tenir contre lui, de sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne suffiraient amplement à éclipser l'inhospitalité du lieu.

— J'imagine que j'attends toujours un miracle… soupira-t-elle.

— D'où le choix de l'église ? Tu te prends pour une Moldue, Poppy ? Ces idioties ne nous concernent pas, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien retenu de tes cours d'Étude des Moldus…

— J'ai une bonne mémoire, contrairement à toi, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

— Ils sont primitifs, Poppy ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous ! Ils nous ont chassés, persécutés pendant des siècles au nom de ces divinités pour lesquelles ils ont construit ces édifices !

— Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, toi et tes petits copains, de défendre notre honneur en leur rendant désormais la pareille ?

Antonin retint un grondement de colère. Et comme si le ciel se mettait au diapason de son humeur, la pluie redoubla d'ardeur sur le toit de l'église.

— Tu ne veux pas comprendre…

— J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as demandé à me voir aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle sans plus cacher sa fureur. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas essayer de me convaincre que tu as une très bonne raison de persécuter des Moldus ou de tuer des sorciers que tu juges impurs ! La seule explication à ce que tu fais, Antonin, c'est que tu y prends du plaisir, je le sais ! Je les ai vues passer à Ste Mangouste tes victimes ! J'ai vu ton sortilège, celui que tu étais si fier d'avoir inventé, cette abomination qui ronge lentement de l'intérieur ceux qu'il touche, qui brûle les os, les poumons, le cœur, qui tue à petit feu… Tu n'espères pas sincèrement que je peux cautionner ça ?!

Malgré lui, Antonin baissa les yeux. Il avait oublié le feu qui habitait Poppy lorsqu'elle laissait sa colère s'exprimer, et Merlin sait qu'il en avait souvent fait les frais avant qu'ils arrêtent définitivement de se voir quelques mois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait officiellement intégré les rangs des Mangemorts, qu'elle était entrée à Ste Mangouste et qu'il était vite apparu que lui et ses collègues étaient ses principaux fournisseurs de travail…

— Je fais ça pour le bien du monde sorcier, Poppy, gronda-t-il, le regard fixé sur le sol, sa jambe droite s'agitant nerveusement. Si nous ne les soumettons pas, c'est eux qui le feront, ils ont déjà essayé, et ils le referont ! Et crois-moi, en fréquentant le monde moldu, j'ai vu de quoi ils étaient capables… Tu parles de mon sortilège, mais est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des armes de destruction massive qu'ils sont capables de produire ?

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui détourna le regard, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. Il était difficile, même dans le monde sorcier, d'ignorer les horreurs commises par les Moldus au nom d'une prétendue paix. Et il sentit bien malgré lui son cœur se serrer en voyant un scintillement au coin de son œil. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments le rattraper, pas maintenant, c'était bien trop tôt…

— Tu as tellement changé… murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Je ne te reconnais plus.

— J'ai compris des choses.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose de nouveau, mais elle eut une sorte de rire étranglé et le regarda de nouveau, des larmes de colère dans les yeux – ou était-ce de la tristesse ?

— J'ai été tellement naïve, bon sang… J'y ai cru, j'ai vraiment cru que si tu voulais me revoir, c'était parce que tu commençais à douter. Mais tu as passé le point de non-retour, Antonin, c'est évident maintenant.

Il crispa ses mains sur le dossier du banc devant lui.

— Finalement, c'est plus simple comme ça, poursuivit-elle. J'espère ne jamais te revoir, mais si un jour c'est le cas, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde entre toi et ceux que tu estimes devoir éliminer.

— Tu ne peux pas…

— Je ne peux pas quoi ? le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tirer un trait définitif sur toi ? Bien sûr que je le peux. J'ai une vie qui ne pourrait pas être plus incompatible avec la tienne. Je sauve des vies, toi tu les prends. Il y a longtemps que je l'ai compris, mais je me voilais encore la face je suppose. Adieu, Antonin. J'espère honnêtement que tu mourras avant qu'on se retrouve. Je n'aurais aucun plaisir à me battre contre toi.

Elle tourna les talons et, pétrifié, il la vit s'éloigner vers la porte de l'église. Au moment où elle la franchissait, il se leva d'un bond et se lança à sa poursuite.

— Poppy !

Il tendit le bras vers elle.

— Attends, Poppy, tu te trompes… je me souviens de tout ! Je…

Le bruit du transplanage lui vrilla les oreilles, et emporta le dernier mot avec lui. Incapable de bouger, Antonin resta le regard fixé sur l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Qu'avait-il espéré en lui demandant de le retrouver ? Il la connaissait depuis si longtemps, il savait qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à ses principes pour le suivre lui. Il le savait, mais il avait espéré.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la terre et se mit à hurler de rage, jusqu'à manquer de souffle.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se releva, sa robe noire couverte de boue, mais un mouvement de baguette suffit à ôter les impuretés. Puis il regarda machinalement autour de lui. A travers le rideau de pluie, il avisa une silhouette qui s'avançait sur le chemin. C'était un homme, d'un certain âge à en juger par sa démarche.

Parfait. Ce serait facile, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D Si vous avez aimé le duo Poppy/Antonin, j'ai écrit un autre petit texte sur eux, "Cœur de chêne rouge coquelicot".  
**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte mais j'ai cédé à l'appel de la romance interdite, comme dans d'autres de mes textes, c'est pas bien, c'est trop guimauve, mais parfois ça fait du bien :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot:)**


End file.
